


How many gamers does it take to change a light bulb?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Meme #3 - Gavin and Michael change a light bulb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many gamers does it take to change a light bulb?

“Why the fuck is this so hard? I was an electrician for fuck’s sake.” Michael groused as he squinted in the dim light. He was stood upon a wobbly chair, helpfully retrieved by Gavin, as he tried to unscrew the light bulb the Brit had unhelpfully broken. Michael had warned him that flicking the light on and off, no matter how much it created a cool disco effect, would break it. Of course, he had been right. Michael was also prepared for the fact that Gavin wouldn’t be helpful at all when it came to change the light bulb. He was not prepared for the impromptu cheerleading or the ‘advice’ Gavin insisted on offering him.

“You can do it, Michael! You’ve got this.” Gavin encouraged from where he stood on the floor, cradling the new light bulb in one hand and holding his phone in the other as he prepared to look up anything lest Michael need help.

“Shut up, Gavin.” Michael growled.

 

 

“I’m just trying to help, Michael.” Gavin complained. Michael sighed, willing himself to relax.

“I know, I know. I just need to concentrate, okay?” Michael said. Gavin smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” Gavin said kindly. Michael smiled down at him, grateful that Gavin did not insist upon aggravating him further. Michael’s pink tongue poked out from between his lips as he frowned, using all of his might to turn the light bulb.

“Turn it left, Michael – lefty loosy righty tighty remember!” Gavin called out annoyingly. Michael chose to ignore him, beaming when the light bulb finally twisted free. Michael let out a triumphant cheer as he handed the bulb down to Gavin, opening and closing his fingers rapidly as though it would bring the new bulb to him quicker. “All right, you impatient boy.” Gavin scolded as he handed Michael the bulb, curiously looking at the old one.

 

 

Michael made quick work of screwing the new one back in, finding it easier than unscrewing the old one. He clapped when it was in, carefully climbing down from the wobbly chair with the help of Gavin.

“Right, let’s see if this works.” Michael said as he walked to the switch, a gentle hand pressing against Gavin’s chest to stop him from following. Michael didn’t quite trust Gavin not to play with the switch again. Michael flicked the switch, beaming as the light turned on. “Thank god.” He muttered under his breath as he turned it off, dropping his hand from Gavin’s chest.

“Yay, Michael – we did it!” Gavin celebrated, jumping up and down on the spot.

“We? You mean I did it Gavin.” Michael reminded him, strolling towards the chair to put it back where it had come from. Gavin pouted.

“No, Michael – I helped.” Gavin insisted as Michael carried the chair out of the room.

“Sure, if you call cheering like an idiot and offering dumb advice help.” Michael joked. Gavin huffed.

“Next time I won’t help then.” Gavin threatened. Michael laughed at him.

 

 

“Oh no, what will I do?” Michael gasped, mockingly pretending to be worried by the idea. Gavin stared blankly at him, unimpressed by his boyfriend’s idea of a joke. Michael put the chair down, smiling sympathetically at Gavin. He held his arms out invitingly. “All right, I’m sorry. You were very helpful.” Michael confessed falsely, Gavin wasn’t very much help at all. But it didn’t hurt to lie to the lad who happily cuddled into Michael’s arms. Satisfied that he hadn’t upset Gavin, Michael pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Of course,” He began, “we wouldn’t have had to change the light bulb if it weren’t for you in the first place.” Michael said. Gavin pulled back from their embrace. He scowled at Michael.

“It was an accident.” Gavin defended himself. Michael laughed.

“Uh-huh, sure. Now c’mon, let’s see if we can find an actual disco light on amazon.” Michael suggested playfully. Gavin immediately perked up again, bouncing on his heels and rushing to the laptop.

“Really?” Gavin asked excitedly. Michael sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sure, Gavin.”


End file.
